


What's the Moon Without the Stars?

by BokutosThighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Just a small bit of it, Kissing, M/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosThighs/pseuds/BokutosThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Yamaguchi, do you want to come over today? It looks like it going to rain and your house is pretty far from here."<br/>"Ah, sorry Tsukki, Shimada-san wanted me to come by and practice my serve more today. Maybe I can stop by later?"<br/>"It's fine, I know how important learning that serve is to you."<br/>Then Tsukishima remebered, Yamaguchi doesn't practice with Shimada-san on Wednesdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Moon Without the Stars?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a fic where Yamaguchi cheated on Tsukki in my life so I made this. o3o This is my first fic so it may not be that great, but I hope it turned out okay ^^; I tried to make it angsty but I don't know if it worked out.

It was an just another ordinary Wednesday at practice, the idiot duo yelling at each other undoubtedly over some trivial subject, Noya and Tanaka were making some plan to get Kiyoko’s attention and the third years were have a conversation in the corner. 

Tsukishima let out a small sigh, adjusting his body to his proclaimed ‘model pose’ by Yamaguchi while he listened to his boyfriend go on about how he’s been practicing extra hard with Shimada-san lately so he can perfect his float serve. 

“...I’ve gotten a lot better at making the ball go where I want it to lately so maybe I’ll be able to score more points in the next match we have.” Yamaguchi finished, glancing over at Tsukishima with a small smile. “Sounds like you’re trying really hard.” Tsukishima replied, in what seemed like an uninterested tone, but Yamaguchi knew he was proud of him. 

“Thanks Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said with a bright smile and wrapped his arms around the others waist, looking up to see a small blush forming on the others cheeks as he mumbled out a quiet “Shut up Yamaguchi”. Yamaguchi simply let out a small giggle and said “Gomen Tsukki!” as cheery as ever. 

Practice was finally over so everyone packed their things and left the gym, the idiot duo each betting that they can make it to Ukai’s store first and shooting off down the road. 

‘Do they ever run out of energy?’ Tsukishima lazily thought, then looked up at the sky, realizing it was dark and cloudy, promising rain soon. 

“Hey Yamaguchi,” he started, looking over at said boy before continuing, “Do you want to come over today? It looks like it’s going to rain soon and your house is pretty far from here.” 

“Ah, sorry Tsukki, Shimada-san wanted me to come by and practice my serve more today. Maybe I can stop by later if I have the time?”

“It’s fine, I know how important learning that serve is to you, and we can always hang out some other time.” 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, hand-in-hand, until they came to the crossroad that signaled where they would split up at. They parted with a few goodbyes, and a small kiss after making sure no one was around. That’s when it hit Tsukishima. Yamaguchi doesn’t have practices with Shimada-san on Wednesdays. 

‘Oh well, maybe he asked if he could come today since he wants to get that serve down.’ He thought, and merely pushed it to the back of his mind. 

Thursday started off like any other normal day, Tsukishima doing his daily routine then picking up Yamaguchi to walk to school with him. Something wasn’t right this particular morning though. You wouldn’t notice if you hadn’t known Yamaguchi as long as Tsukishima has but he seemed a little different this morning. 

‘It’s probably nothing big, he probably just got in an argument with his mom again or something.’ Tsukishima thought, but held the others hand a little tighter. 

School went by quick enough and soon it was time for practice once again. Tsukishima had noticed that something was definitely up with Yamaguchi now. He seemed nervous and a little…guilty? He made a mental note to ask him later on if he was okay and maybe reassure him and put whatever was bothering him to rest. 

That’s what he had planned to do anyway, but Yamaguchi packed up suspiciously quickly and was one of the first people to leave the gym claiming his mom needs him and he had to get home as soon as possible. Tsukishima wanted to believe him, he did, but with the way he was acting all day he was worried that maybe he was getting bullied again and had wanted to get far away so no one would see him at his weakest. That being said, he followed him just so he could put his worries to rest. 

Keeping a slow pace behind him, he followed Yamaguchi to the crossroads where they would usually split up to go their respective house, and that’s when his worries became bigger. Yamaguchi stopped in the middle of the road and hung his head for a bit before continuing down his road. 

‘What was that all about?’ He thought with a bitter feeling in his stomach. He had to find out what was up with his boyfriend soon or he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep tonight. So, using the moonlight from the full moon, he continued following him. 

‘Oh right, tonight’s that meteor shower that everyone was really excited about.’ He thought upon seeing a star streak across the sky. 

He walked, still tailing his boyfriend, around the corner that led to the grassy field with the little pond where they would often sit and watch the stars together when they were young.

‘Maybe this is where he had to meet his family to watch the meteor shower?’ He wondered, but what he saw next froze him in his tracks. Oikawa was there. Not his family but Oikawa. To make matters worse he ran up to Yamaguchi with a small shout of “Yama-chan!” and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

Tsukishima could feel his heart break as Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around the other as well smiling brightly as he giggled while Oikawa pressed small kisses all over his face. He couldn’t move his feet from the scene, couldn’t look away and pretend that he hadn’t seen anything. 

“So, did you tell him today?” Oikawa murmured while nuzzling his face into the others neck. Yamaguchi simply held his head, signaling that he hadn’t. 

“Yama-chan, you have to tell him soon or things could get bad.” That’s what made him snap. His boyfriend had been cheating on him with Oikawa of all people, and then planned to just tell him as if that would make everything okay. 

“I think it’s a little late for that.” Tsukishima said with an angry tone, walking into the moonlight and glaring at both of them. He watched as Yamaguchi’s face turned into a look of fear and shock while Oikawa just mumbled “Oh no” under his breath.

“Tsukishima-kun...” Oikawa started but then stopped as Tsukishima started walking closer to him. He didn’t try to stop him as he pushed him off of Yamaguchi, knowing things would only get worse if he did but he stood ready to intervene if things got violent. 

“Tsukki…I-I can explain…” Yamaguchi started but Tsukishima cut him off. 

“How long has this gone on? How long have you been doing this behind my back?” 

Hearing the anger in his voice, Yamaguchi flinched slightly but then let out a weak reply “Two months.” Tsukishima felt his heart drop as he let that sink in. Two months? How could he not have noticed? He felt his throat close up as he held back a sob as he felt tears fill his eyes. So for two months those small confessions of love that would make him blush meant nothing to Yamaguchi. All the little moments they had spent curled up next to each other where Tsukishima felt like he was the happiest person alive were nothing special to Yamaguchi. He had been lied to and once again, he fell for it. He felt like an idiot. 

“Haha…I should’ve known. I’m such an idiot.” He choked out with a small laugh full of self-disgust. 

“I-I’m so sorry Tsukki…I meant to tell you, I really did. I didn’t mean for it to go on this long. I’m so sorry, Tsukki, I’m sorry…” Yamaguchi choked out between sobs while Oikawa stood behind him with a dark look on his face, biting his lip as he watched his lover cry, sobs shaking his body. 

After choking out a few more apologies, Oikawa picked up Yamaguchi and looked over at Tsukki. 

“You can’t really blame him for being with someone else when you rarely gave him any sign that you actually cared about him.” Oikawa spat out at him, then turning to walk away. 

Tsukishima felt like something had just smashed his heart even more than it already had been. ‘He’s right. Nobody wants to be with someone that never tells them how they feel.’ He thought, remembering how those small hugs and shy kisses from Yamaguchi made him feel like the luckiest person in the world. His face crumpled as tears started flowing down his face, the jagged breathes shaking his body as sobbed into the crisp cold air while the meteor shower started and the stars streaked the sky as they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> So the ending didn't really turn out how I wanted it to but I couldn't really think of anything else. :/ Hopefully everyone still enjoyed a little though. I'm not very good at writing angst yet but i'm gonna try to get better at it ^^;


End file.
